Thanos
Summary Thanos is a character from Marvel Comics who is an enemy of the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Silver Surfer, Fantastic Four, and many more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, potentially far higher | At least 2-A Name: Thanos Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least. Classification: Humanoid Alien (specifically a Titanian Eternal) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Enhanced Senses, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Limited Flight, Immortality (Type 4, banned by Death herself), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation (Able to utilize and absorb many types of natural and supernatural energies), Forcefield Creation via his Chair, Summoning, Teleportation and BFR via his Chair, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Life-Force Manipulation (Can absorb the life force from other beings and even transfer it to other begins), Mystic Arts (Mentions that he is well known to black mystic arts), Healing, Creation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Status Effect Inducement (With Stasis Rifle), Astral Projection | All base form abilities, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Stop, Age Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation, Able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Consistently shown to be stronger than the likes of Silver Surfer and Thor). Potentially far higher (Was able to send a Moderately Fed Galactus flying away with a energy blast though this act had only angered Galactus, able to breaks Quasar's dome, something that not even the combine forces of X-Men and Avengers could be able to do, briefly match Odin's power although Odin wasn't at full strength in that moment) | At least Multiverse level+ (Superior to Death, Thanos stated to be the supreme being of all the universes, Destroys Master Order and Lord Chaos, Superior to the strongest Celestials, Even while incomplete, the gems are superior to the Ultimate Nullifier, It was stated that whoever has the gauntlet will seal the final fate of the entire multiverse) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Consistently shown to be faster than the likes of Silver Surfer and Thor), potentially far higher (Was able to intercept Thor's Mjolnir which is enough fast to travel to the farthest reaches of the Milky Way and return on Earth in 60 seconds and dodge Silver Surfer in his surfboard at full speed) | Omnipresent (Thanos stated that he could be anywhere, everywhere and nowhere) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y+ (Likely stronger than Thor) | Immeasurable (Superior to Death, Master Order, Lord Chaos and the strongest Celestials) Striking Strength: Class XPJ, potentially far higher | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Solar System level (Able to tank blasts from Silver Surfer without any damage). Potentially far higher (Able to tank and survive attacks from a Moderately Fed Galactus and Odin thought it must be pointed out that they weren't using their full powers on that occasion, was able to tank a Black Hole bomb which could generate an artificial singularity so strong, that could draw everything within a radius of 2 light years into it) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to Death, Thanos stated to be the supreme being of all the universes, Destroys Master Order and Lord Chaos, Superior to the strongest Celestials, Even while incomplete, the gem is superior to the Ultimate Nullifier, It was stated that whoever has the gauntlet will seal the final fate of the entire multiverse) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Due of his immortality, he should be able to last forever without the need of eat, drink or sleep) Range: Standard Melee with physical strikes, at least Interplanetary with energy blasts. Potentially far higher. | Universal+ Standard Equipment: His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. Sometimes has the Reality Gem but rarely uses it. | Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: Supergenius (Created a Time Machine, Tricked Galactus). His cunning intellect is often considered one of his most powerful weapons. Weaknesses: He cannot truly fly only levitate, vulnerable to Drax a being created by a cosmic entity specifically designed to kill him, sometimes he would subconsciously allows himself to lose. Wants to fail on some subconscious level, so even when he succeeds in his goal, he always supplies the means to his defeat, teleportation and force fields become nullified if his Chair is destroyed, he can still be KO'd be immortal doesn't mean you will be immune to pain or damage. | The Gauntlet only works on it's universe of origin Key: Base | Infinity Gauntlet Note: This profile does not currently include Thanos with the Cosmic Cube and with the Heart of the Universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Iconic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepathy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Age Users Category:Space Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users